1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for optimizing multi-resolution blending of confocal microscope images, more particularly to a method that can achieve seamless image stitching for eliminating obvious visual artifacts caused by severe intensity discrepancy, image distortion and structure misalignment by pyramidal correlation, intensity adjustment, dynamic programming, SIFT, multi-band blending.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To understand the structure and functions of the human brains' neural networks is important but difficult due to its huge number of neuropils and complex functions. To simplify this problem, in the research of life science, fruit flies are chosen because of the number of cells and neuropils in a fruit fly's brain are much fewer and it is easier to get large number of their samples.
The first step of research is to combine a lot of data images. For higher-resolution pictures, confocal microscopy images of fluorescent dyeing fruit flies brains are taken, whose slice images consist of two or four or six overlapping parts at x-y plane and one stacking part at z-coordinate. An image stack might be composed of hundreds of slices, all numbered by z-coordinate, and because of tiny inaccuracy, the same sequence number of picture in different stacks might not present exactly the same z-coordinate. Another problem of fluorescent images is that fluorescence might be decayed by time within a shot. This makes intensity compensation of pictures difficult. In this invention, we try a few methods to solve these problems and obtain acceptable results.
To figure out the disadvantages may be an important issue to the persons skilled in the arts in order to develop a method for composing a confocal microscopy image with a higher resolution.